A Fateful Accident
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: For months I've been having the same dreams. For months I've been wanting the same guy. Dallas Winston...
1. The Accident

The Outsiders characters belongs to S.E. Hinton. The plot belongs to me.

* * *

"Glory Pony," Dally groaned "you're so tight."

Ponyboy felt Dallas thrust into him.

"Faster Dallas! Faster!" Ponyboy moaned, gripping the sheets beneath him.

Dally's thrusts became harder and faster...

* * *

**PONYBOY'S P.O.V.**

"Pony, Pony wake up."

I woke up from my steamy dream. Sodapop was standing over me in a pair of faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Darry's gone to work and I've got to get going as well. You'll be fine on your own?"

"Yeah Soda," I replied awkwardly "I'll be fine."

Soda Ruffled my hair and left the room. When I was sure my older brother was out of the house, I threw the covers from over my waist. Damn. I had one hell of a boner. Good thing Soda didn't see it.

I got dressed and threw myself on the couch and started to watch Mickey Mouse.

For months I've been having the same dreams. For months I've been wanting the same guy. Dallas Winston...Dallas Winston...

Even the sound of his name made me shiver. I've had feelings for Dallas for years. Those feelings grew more about two months ago; sometime around Christmas day. It was an accident that led to the best night of my life. I don't even know if Dally remembers it: He was drunk out of his mind that night.

How it all started, I was running away from a group of Socs when I found myself at a terrible place: Buck Merrill's place. He and Dallas were in a fight. These guys went at it like nobody's business. Dally used any and everything he could get his hands on. Razors, chains, knives etc. Everyone seemed to be encouraging them to fight harder. Dally was taking it all in, probably just to keep his rep, probably just to be a pleaser. Finally one good punch was enough to knock Buck out. Dally slowly stood up, rubbing the hand that he used to give Buck the black eye that he'd be carrying for possibly months. That was when he saw me.

He looked as if he were a bull that had just seen red. I knew I was in big trouble. Dallas dragged me upstairs to the room where he was staying in. He slammed the door closed and held his hand up as if he was going to slap me. I flinched and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Pony, c'mere."_

_Dally pulled me closer to him. I could smell the alcohol in his breath._

_"Ponyboy, c'mere."_

_I tried to fight out of Dally's grip. I heard of what he could do when he was waisted and I didn't want that happening to me. He pulled me into a tight embrace, stroking my hair. I was being lulled by him._

_"I didn't want you to see that Ponyboy and I'd never hurt you."_

_My green eyes me his icy blue eyes. He kissed my forehead apologetically. Then his lips roughly crashed into mine._

_"Dallas!" I squealed in surprise and pushed him away._

_I looked down to see a bulge in the front of his jeans. Dally pulled me back to him. I tried to wriggle myself away from him but found myself pinned to the wall. He ran his fingers through my hair. This wasn't the Dallas Winston that I remembered._

_"Ponyboy, do you like me?" he asked._

_I stared at him in bewilderment._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Because I like you, that's why."_

_Did he just ask what I think he just asked? Did he just say what I think he just said?_

_"Y-yes. I like you Dallas." _

_The words kind of flew out of my mouth. It took me a while to consider what I'd just said._

_"Hows about you and me have a little fun then?" he asked grinning._

_Before I knew it, I was on the bed. Dallas was on top of me. Just imagining what might come next made me bite my lip. I knew Dally could be rough in the bed so I was a little scared. My fear was obviously a turn-on for him because he licked his lips lustfully._

_He crept his hand up my thigh. Plunged his cold hands down the back of the my jeans. I gasped when his cold hands touched my skin. Then moved to the front of my pants, toying with the bulge through the fabric, causing me to harden._

_"Dally," I begged "quit toyin' with me."_

_My plead was stopped by Dally's lips crashing into mine once again. 'He's still toyin' with me' I thought to myself. Dally planted rough kissed around my jawline. Next he straddled my waist and began to rub his hands up and down my sides, grinding against me as he did so, keeping the pace slow and steady._

_"Mmmn" Dally moaned as he pressed against my groin through the fabric of our jeans. I begged him not to stop and he began to grind against me at a slower, rougher pace. Then he began to suck my neck harshly._

_"Dally, your torturing me!" I cried._

_Dallas smirked as he began to shred his shirt off his body and tossed it to the floor. Dallas leaned down, kissing me roughly as he slid his hands down to my pulled my jeans down a little further before slipping a hand into my underwear with a quick downward thrust of his hand._

_After a while our naked bodies were tossing and turning together. We were lost in a sea of kissing and grinding._

_Dally went down to grip my cock. He lowered his head and place the tip in his mouth. Involuntarily I bucked my hips up. Dally placed my cock into his mouth and started to suck strongly. _

_I arched my back and groaned. Dally dragged his tongue up and down my shaft until I began to wither and shake from the pleasure. _

_"You like that?" He asked obviously knowing I did but deciding to tease me anyway._

_For the third time he place the head of my cock in his mouth and swirled it around. I ran My hands through Dally's blond hair and moaned his name. It wasn't long before I came into his mouth. Then he licked my member clean and I moaned exotically._

_"Dally," I groaned._

_He looked up at me. "Do you want more?" he asked._

_"Yes!" I exclaimed "I want it rough too."_

_"What exactly do you mean by 'rough,' Pony?"_

_"You've been going easy on me this whole time," I panted "don't hold back I promise I can take it."_

_I was still a little scared but I was speaking the truth. I wanted Dally to hit me with everything he had._

_"Are you ready?"_

_"Yes. Just Take me Dally."_

_"What?" he teased._

_"Take me Dally."_

_"Can't hear you."_

_"Goddamn it! Take me Dallas! Fuck me Dallas Winston!"_

_I knew he couldn't saw no to that because he smiled an evil smile. He straddled my waist again. I braced myself for what was to come. He slowly went inside of me, moaning with pleasure. I let out a cry of pain, and then felt Dally's rough lips on my neck. My hand grabbed a fist full of the bed sheets._

_"You ok?"_

_"Y-yeah. Harder, Dally, faster," I moaned. He happily complied with every thrust. Each of our moans was like music to our ears._

_"Glory Pony," Dally groaned "you're so tight."_

_I felt Dallas thrust into me again._

_"Faster Dallas! Faster!" I moaned, gripping more of the sheets beneath me._

_Dally's thrusts became harder and faster._

_"Oh God, Pony," Dally gasped as he came into me. That made me lose it and came as well. Dallas pulled out and kissed my lips gently, wrapping his arms around me._

_We both crashed into the bed panting for air._

_"You love me Dallas?" I asked._

_"I thought I already told you," he chortled._

_"Tell me again."_

_"I love you Pnoyboy Michael Curtis."_

_"I love you," I began "Dallas Winston."_

_We were both asleep in minutes._

_End_

* * *

**So, how was it? Good, Bad, In between? This is my first Outsiders fan fiction so go easy on me. Please reveiw!**


	2. The Pain

**PONYBOY'S P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning in Sodapop's arms as always. Since I was the first one up, I had to make breakfast. That was the rule.

I walked into the kitchen after changing into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt to see none other than Dallas Winston sleeping on our couch. Deciding that it was best not to wake him, I made some eggs, bacon, and toast and left them on the stove for whoever to find it.

Instead of staying home to eat, I grabbed a slice of toast and walked out the door. Where I was going was a fact unknown to even myself. I just felt like walking. I needed to keep my strength up anyway. Because I was on the track team, ya'know.

It took me a while to figure out the _real _reason why I was walking. If I hadn't seen Dally, I would have stayed at home. If Dally hadn't been there, I would have felt great that morning. Instead, I'm sulking because I feel like I've been used.

After that day months ago, I began to think that Dallas used me. I began to think that he'd abused my love. Id shout to the heavens "I Love You Dallas Winston!" if he told me to. He knows I would! I'd do anything for Dally if he asked me to and he'd do something for me in return, but why do I feel so used? Why? Because I remembered how Dally reacted the day after.

I sighed feeling like a dumb ass. I lost my innocence that night all because a certain hood used me. Whether he was drunk of not, I wasn't completely sure, but I know he was fuming the morning after that incident.

"What the hell is this!" I remembered Dally shouting at me. "Ponyboy, what the hell did you do?"

I honestly didn't know what to say. What could I say?

He quickly dressed and looked at me. I was covering myself with the blanket and went white-faced like nobody's business. At first it took me a while to realize what had happened, but when I came to my senses, I knew I was in big trouble.

He continued to yell at me and blame me for what happened until I finally snapped.

"Why is it my fault?" I shouted "You were the one who agreed to shove your dick up my ass!"

Yeah it was a big mistake but when I snap I can't control myself. I went home with a black eye after I said that. I knew Darry and Soda would ask me who hit me, but I didn't dare tell them it was Dally who did it. Instead I said that I just got into a little trouble with a few socs and bit my lip hoping that they would believe me...Which they did.

How Dallas denied that he took away my virginity was like a man denying that the child of the woman he screwed was his. I just couldn't believe he'd treat me like that. I just couldn't.

* * *

"Where've ya been Pony," Two-Bit asked me when I walked through the door.

The whole gang was sitting around the kitchen table laughing and talking amongst each other.

"I was in the empty lot," I replied truthfully.

"For two hours," said Darry a little angrily and I knew everyone began to think that I was in trouble.

The whole room went silent. I gulped hoping I wouldn't get told off in front of the gang. The last thing I needed at that moment was humiliation.

I nodded and said "I lost track of time. Sorry, It won't happen again."

"Sodapop convinced me not to come looking after you," he said. "Next time you decide to leave for more that twenty minutes you let me know."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Sure."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dally look at me, but I fought every feeling in my body so that I wouldn't look at him.

"You gonna just stand there or are you gonna come sit with us Pony?" asked Soda.

I looked at the table. The only seat left was in between Dally and Steve. I didn't have the emotional strength to sit next to Dally and Steve and I didn't really seem to enjoy being near each other, so I just shook my head and told Soda that I had a headache and needed to lie down for a while.

* * *

I heard the door creak open. I looked up and hoped that Dally wasn't the one on the other side of the door. Luckily for me, it was only Steve. Or was it luck at all.

He looked at me with those eyes that always showed hatered and malice whenever he looked at me. He slowly closed the door behind him and I looked away trying to keep myself from saying something like "Get out jackass" or "Fuck off Randel!" Instead I just laid my head on the edge of the bed and said "What," very bitterly.

"What do you mean _what_?" he asked.

"Why are you here? Soda's out there."

"Soda left," he said.

"Why not go with him?"

"Because I didn't want to."

"Then why are youin here, with me of all people?"

"'Cause I wanted to talk to ya for a while."

"Why can't you go talk with someone else?"

"Why can't I talk with you?"

"Why would you I _want_ to talk with _me_?"

"What's your problem Curtis?" Steve shouted.

Again, I snapped.

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU!"

We were both silent for a moment. Steve sat next to me and touched my cheek. He started to say something but then stopped. He stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

That night went like any other night. Two-Bit and I were the only two in the house that night.

He had me in a head lock. I was kicking and screaming for him to let me go and give me back my book.

"Holler uncle!" he shouted.

"Never!" I shouted back.

I was somehow able to straddle his waist. I pinned his arms to the floor and smiled. Then we both gasped. I could feel it real good. Two-Bit had one hell of a boner. He looked up at me with a pleading expression on his face.

"Pony-"

He stopped. Why? Because our lips crashed into each others. I had no clue what I was doing. I was just so heart broken that I did it. I needed love. Maybe Two-Bit would treat me the same way that Dallas did, but I didn't care at that moment. Two-Bit had me half undressed and moaning like a bitch.

We were kissing and grinding and rolling on the floor until the door flew open. Dallas Winston saw us in the doorway. From the looks of things, he'd been there for a while.


	3. Dallas Confesses his Feelings

I don't own any of the outsiders characters (I'd own Johnny and Ponyboy if I could.)

* * *

That night went like any other night. Two-Bit and I were the only two in the house that night.

He had me in a head lock. I was kicking and screaming for him to let me go and give me back my book.

"Holler uncle!" he shouted.

"Never!" I shouted back.

I was somehow able to straddle his waist. I pinned his arms to the floor and smiled. Then we both gasped. I could feel it real good. Two-Bit had one hell of a boner. He looked up at me with a pleading expression on his face.

"Pony-"

He stopped. Why? Because our lips crashed into each others. We both grinded our dicks together through the fabric slow and as hard as we could. I had no clue what I was doing. I was just so heart broken that I did it. I needed love. Maybe Two-Bit would treat me the same way that Dallas did, but I didn't care at that moment. Two-Bit had me half undressed and moaning like a bitch.

We were kissing and grinding and rolling on the floor until the door flew open. Dallas Winston saw us in the doorway. From the looks of things, he'd been there for a while.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis!" Dally shouted "What the fuck is this?"

I looked up. My head was between Two-Bit's legs and Dally knew what I would've done if he hadn't stopped us.

"I-Dally please don't tell Darry!"

That was the only thing I could think of saying. If I ever get caught doing something I know I'll get in trouble for, that's always the first thing I say. "Please don't tell Darry!"

Two-Bit looked up at Dally and kind of nudged me aside so things wouldn't look more awkward than they felt.

"Dally, please it was my fault," Two-Bit pleaded with him "leave Pony out of this."

Dally was glued to his spot. I didn't know if he was shocked or if he just didn't know what to say. Two-Bit walked up to him but Dally grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him close so that their noses were only inches apart.

"Your mom wanted me to come tell you to come home," Dallas said darkly "She's got something to tell you."

He let go of him. Two-Bit looked back at me and I mouthed "Go" when Dally wasn't looking. Two-Bit had already left before I could change my mind. I just realized at that moment that I couldn't face Dally on my own, but I didn't want Two-Bit to get into any of the trouble I was about to get into. I looked down at the ground.

"You are a little whore aren't you?" Dally whispered. He slammed the door behind him and sat on the couch making sure I could _feel _him looking at me. "I just wanna know why you did it? I promise I won't tell Darry, depending on your reason. Just tell me why."

I could see the hood's brown leather boots in front of me and all I could think of at that moment was how bad I felt. I longed to re-live that night months ago over again. I was hurt so badly that morning but no matter how bad I felt I was and til this day am still in love with Dallas Winston. Yes, I hate him, but only because I'm too afraid to _completely _love him. I know it sounds complicated but it's true. I love Dallas but I'm afraid to _**love**_ him. Maybe he'd want a serious relationship (if we ever get together after this), but I don't. I'm too afraid of getting broken like I'm near to being now.

"Ponyboy, talk to me," he said but I said nothing.

"Pony, c'mon. I said I wouldn't tell Darry, now just tell me why you were being such a whore and letting Two-Bit fuck you like that."

I looked up at him and shouted "Shut up Winston!"

Dally stared at me incredulously.

"What's your problem Curtis?"

_Again_, I snapped.

"What's my problem? I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU DALLAS!"

Dally looked taken aback. I told him what happened that night months ago and how he was drunk and how we fucked around and everything.

"When you told me you loved me..." I stopped to catch my breath "When you said you loved me...GODDAMMIT DALLY!"

I was crying so badly. Dallas cradled me in his arms. He sat with me on the couch and held me close like I was a young child.

"God Pony, I'm so sorry. If you'd just-"

"Shut up. I tried to tell you but you kept shouting and calling me a whore and bitch and everything you could think of. Why would I tell you anything after you've told me a million things that I didn't want to hear?"

"Ponyboy, I was just."

"Fuck you Dallas." Then I sighed and asked "Do you still love me like you said that night?"

Dallas took a moment to answer, but to my surprise he said "I always have. You've just never seemed to give me a chance. I've always waited for you to open up and let me through but you've always seemed so closed up. Just give me a chance to love you. Give me a chance to love you."

"God, fuck, you've got me all emotional and shit," I wiped my eyes and looked into those icy blue ones.

Fuck. He was so fucking beautiful. I just had to give him a chance, I knew I did.

"Yeah, I'll give you a chance. But, what if Darry finds out? You know how much he hates gays and lesbians. He hates me and I haven't even come out of the closet to anyone but you yet."

"Screw Darry. Besides, you said nothing about Bisexuals."

He leaned in and we both kissed passionately. _Fuck, _I though to myself,_ how am I going to explain this to Two-Bit?_


End file.
